Wife Swap: Cullens and Scotts
by LizzieBellaSwan
Summary: I know what most of you are thinking on...and yet I wanted to make one of my own but featuring some personal experiences on it so I can say its based on some pranks of my personal life...enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and Twilight itself except for my own brand new created member of the family which I'm gonna describe briefly:**

**Georgina Cullen: Tall about 1.65 cm she has brown hair with big curls, she's skinny and as all of the Cullens, she's a vampire. She likes to be called Georgie though Emmett adores teasing her by calling her Gigi. She's full of energy; she tends to get afraid easily and she sometimes behaves like a 5 year old girl. She's most of the time reading or drawing. PS: She likes to shop but not as much as Alice or Rosalie and she was adopted after Carlisle and Esme found her hunting in one of their hunting trips.**

**Chapter 1: the super braining idea of Emmett**

Emmett POV:

So as most of the time we were watching Wife Swap and this week it was of a family in Montana and a family in New York and my brain had this awesomish idea that all of them would like…Signing Esme up for it!

-Don't you dare Emmett!It's exposing for us and it will turn bad!-Eddie boy again had to ruin it and this time I needed support, it's not fair!

-Oh come on Edward it will go good and it's gonna be adorable cause I've seen it- Yeah! My super pixie sister to rescue me!

-But we haven't decided on that one yet?-Bella, Bella, Bella when are you gonna accept it.

-I'm filling that sheet now so there's no way back!-I yelled when Rosie sat on my laps and kicked the back of my head with her hand.

-Whatever is the plan now it better work out- Yeah now my awesome Rosie was on my side.

-Thanks babe!-I kept filling out the form

**Application for Wife Swap**

**Family name:** Cullen

**His Name & Age: **Carlisle Cullen age 30

-Emmett if you want to keep up with it please put a reasonable age for him- Edward again and this time I was gonna be wise with it!

-I was gonna put 30 years, I'm not a nut brained- I pouted

-I'm beginning to agree that you do-So Eddie was so smart uh! We'll see later!

**Her Name & Age: **Esme Cullen age 30

**Address (inc. City & State): **130 Drive, Forks, Washington

-What are you doing guys? - Georgie said as she approached to the computer- Wow you're signing us for that nice program yeah! - And she began jumping and saying "We're gonna be on Tv" at least someone liked the idea.

**Names, ages of children from this marriage:**

Edward Cullen: 17 years

Rosalie Hale Cullen: 18 years

Emmett Cullen: 18 years

Jasper Hale Cullen: 17 years

Alice Cullen: 17 years

Bella Cullen: 17 years

Renesmee Cullen: 8 years

Jacob Black: 20 years

Georgina Cullen: 5 years

-Hey then if you put me 5 years you should put yourself 3 years!-Gigi began to pout again and teased me by if I didn't she'll tell everything to Esme.

-Fine!-I said as I typed

Georgina Cullen: 18 years

**What is dad's job and work schedule? **Doctor from 8 am to 8 pm

**What is mom's job and work schedule? **Home mom and doesn't have work schedule

**How long have you been together? **20 years

-Emmett dear why are they together since they were ten years old!- Rose said as she slapped my neck

-Sorry babe- I said with a teasing voice and I typed 15 years

**If married, for how long? **8 years

**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:**

**Childcare? **Esme

**Shopping?** Alice

**Cleaning?** Esme

**Cooking? **Esme

**Money? **Carlisle

**Planning social life? **All of us!

**Kid's homework?** The kids

**What pushes your buttons? (Both in your family and in general)? **Emmett and Georgina

-Hey why me!-Geogie began pouting again

-Dear Gigi remember last paintball fight and the destiny of the brand new couch?-I said teasing her and she gave me her face that meant we were right.

We filled up the res of the questions really quickly and began making the video before Carlisle came back. Alice picked the video camera and said:

-Who's gonna be Carlisle?

-We'll pretend to be his voice and we'll put a pic of him or something like that- I said with my super brain that's not a nut!

-So action!-Alice yelled

-Hi I'm Carlisle, this is my family and we would love to be in wife swap- Jasper was really good at doing it- She's Georgie and she's our last adopted daughter, she's 18 and she's nice- Gigi smiled and the we shot Eddie boy- He's Edward, our first adopted son and he's 17 years, and here's Bella which was one of the last ones to be in the family and she's 17 too- Later we shot Alice arranging her closet-She's Alice and she's 17 again and she likes to shop- We then shot Rose going down stairs- She's Rosalie, she's 18 years and she likes to shop with Alice- Then we shot Nessie with Jacob in the kitchen- They're Renesmee which is 8 years and Jacob which is 20 years old- And now we shot Esme in the garden- She's my loving wife Esme, and she adores to design our house- And we shot now me the awesome dude!- He's Emmett, he's 18 years and we tend to believe sometimes he's nut-headed- Everyone began giggling but it wasn't funny at all and at last we shot a pic of Carlisle- And this is me, I'm 30 years old and I'm a doctor.

We finished the video and we sent it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The reaction**

Esme POV-1 month after sending the video-

Well this day everyone seemed really anxious and I didn't know why until I went this evening to see if there was any mail for us. As usual bills, bills, bills, bills, Alice's Elle subscription, Georgie's brand new book, and a big envelope which said Wife Swap. Oh God, they must be kidding me.

I walked towards the house and ran too the phone and dialed quickly Carlisle's number:

-Its Doctor Cullen, how may I help you?

-Sweet heart you'll better come here now before I loose my temper

-What's the matter love?

-You'll see here- I smirked

-Fine I'll be going now.

As soon as Carlisle arrived I showed him the envelope and he said: "Family meeting now! And not even Jacob is safe for this one"

All of them were in the dining table in a few seconds and Georgie was especially energetic today and Carlisle noticed it immediately:

Carlisle POV:

I can't believe they really did this! They're gonna really be sorry for this one when I suddenly noticed Georgie really energetic:

-Ok first thing in the order of the day- I said in a serious tone-Who gave Georgie Red Bull again?

Everyone pointed to Jacob and he just said "Sorry doc"

-Well thank God the effect of it doesn't last more than a few hours, now second thing- I showed the envelope- Who signed us to Wife Swap without asking us before?

And now everyone pointed to Emmett and Rosalie slapped her forehead.

-Have you ever got to think about what this supposes to our invisibility form society?

-May beeeeeeeee- Georgie said as she kept bouncing in her chair- But Alice said it was gonna be fuuuun!

-Yeah she's right Carlisle I had already seen it and it will be just fine- Alice said letting a big smile after her words.

-Ok dear then you'll be the one with the last word, are you willing to go? - I said looking to Esme my so beloved wife.

-It might be a good experience that we might all learn from so I'll give my best, but before I leave we'll leave several rules clear-She said smiling and I decided to mention the rules.

-The rules are no showing off, no destroying stuff, Renesmee please don't call Edward or Bella mommy and daddy until the 2 weeks are over, no Red Bull to Georgie and that one goes for you Jake, no bets that involve a lot of money and this one goes for you Emmett and Jasper, and finally behave correctly.

-Are we gonna have to eat human stuff?-Jasper asked

- I'm sure we would so give your best on it and if you can hide the food is better.

-Can we have sex?-Asked Emmett with a huge grin in his face.

-No way, though we'll mention you guys date each other but no sex allowed!

-Are we doneeee? - Georgie said now standing up and running around the house.

-Almost, but as it says here, the cameras will come the 17 of july which is tomorrow and Esme is also living tomorrow so we have to…

-PACK HER CLOTHES NOW!-And Alice ran towards my wife's closet.

This was definitely gonna be 2 really long weeks without my beloved Esme with me.

Juliet Scott POV:

I can't believe we got accepted to do Wife Swap! It's our once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to show how perfect the family was. I had two guys and one girl. Noah and Jason were thrilled with the idea of going to but Amanda wasn't as much. My husband Liam hugged me and said:

-Ok kids this are the rules: No running around the house, no going to sleep after 10 pm, no one is going to sleep without preying, and no showing of all the stuff we have because its mean and really bad.

-Fine dad- they all said and I went to my room to pick up a bag and get ready to leave towards the house of this new family and teach them what a perfect family should be.

I went upstairs and began writing the handbook for the new mother.

_Hello new mother:_

_I'm Juliet Scott and this is my family. Liam is my husband and he's an architect which keeps him very busy. We have 3 sons and daughters Noah, Jason and Amanda. Noah and Amanda are twins, but they're really opposite and they're both 14 years old. Jason is my last son and he's 10 years old. Our family is very organized and everyone has their own chores. Noah is in the baseball team which works twice a week. Amanda is in the school band so she rehearses three times per week. Jason is in flute class and he goes there three times a week. The kids can't watch TV until we've seen hey have all their homework done and they have studied if they have to. We eat breakfast and dinner together and Noah is lactose intolerant. I guess that's most of it. If you need further explanation just ask any of them._

_Luck,_

_Juliet Scott_

I quickly packed my stuff and got to sleep as always 11 pm sharp. I couldn't wait till the next day arrives and everything begins.

Georgie POV:

After like 5 hours of running around like crazy the effect flew away and now I was feeling good until I heard Alice screaming "GEORGINA CULLEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I got scared and I ran towards my room where I found Alice sitting in my bed. Wait she's sitting in my bed oh sh**t! Why didn't I run towards the garage!

-Georgina Cullen would you like to explain me what did you do with the red rain boots I found in your closet?

-Well it's a long story- I smiled and continued-Emmett made a bet with Jasper and me that we couldn't stand in the mud for more than ten minutes so I accepted and later we had a mud fight and the rain boots got all ruined.

-This were Dolce Gabbana! Well though there's nothing I can't solve so tomorrow we'll go buy you new rain boots.

-Fine-I smiled and ran towards Carlisle's studio where I found Esme writing something in her laptop.

Esme POV:

So now I had to make a handbook for the new mother. I was about to begin when I saw Georgie approaching:

-Hey mom what are you doing?-She smiled

-Well writing the handbook for the new mother and please darling can you leave alone just for two seconds until I finish writing it?

-Sure!-And she went to her room

Now I was gonna begin and here it goes:

_Hi new mother:_

_I'm Esme Cullen the mother of this family! Well I'm happily married to Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor and he works from 8 am to 8 pm. When I was young I discovered I couldn't have kids so I decided to go for adoption. I have 9 sons and daughters all of them are listed here and since they're not biologically related we allow them to date:_

_Edward is 17 years old. He is very into his music specially the piano which he plays most of the time. He dates Bella and he's tall with bronze hair._

_Bella is 17 years old too and she likes to read books. She dates Edward and she's very sweet. She's medium tall and she has long brown hair._

_Rosalie is 18 years old. She's blonde and tall. She dates Emmett and she's at first a little cold, but later you'll see she's awesome._

_Emmett is 18 years old. He's tall, buff and has dark curly hair. He might scare you at first but you'll see later that he's a huge teddy bear though he loves to play pranks with Jasper and most of them go to Edward. He dates Rosalie._

_Alice is 17 years old. She's small and most of her brothers and sisters would say she's a pixie. She's a shopaholic and she decides most of my outfits and maybe she'll do the same with you so you'll not have to worry on what to wear. She dates Jasper_

_Jasper is 17 years old. He's Rosalie's twin. He in tall and has blonde hair. He loves the Civil War so you'll find a lot of stuff of it in the house. He's a bit sensitive to emotions too. He dates Alice._

_Georgina is 18 years old. She rather be called Georgie but don't pay attention when Emmett says you can call her Gigi, it bugs her. She's medium height and she has brown hair with big curls. She likes to read and paint and she's the only one that doesn't date any of her siblings. And you should never aloud Jacob give her Red Bull because she gets too hyper._

_Jacob is 20 years old. He's Native American from a reservation near the area. He's tall, tanned and buff as well. He likes to be near Nessie and also gives every once in a while Georgie Red Bull which is completely forbidden, and also teasing Rose._

_Renesmee is 8 years old. She loves to paint and play with her stuff. She's small with bronze curly hair. She's the last living blood related family that Edward has and she's his niece and we help him raise her._

_These are my rules: We let the kids be free because we believe they can learn form their mistakes. But there are some rules: Never allow them to break something, be polite. The golden rule for Jacob is no Red Bull for Georgie and no teasing to Rose. The golden rule for Emmett and Jasper is no causing big messes when they play. And we don't eat together because each one is doing something different and we're vegetarians. Any questions just ask Carlisle._

_Good Luck,_

_Esme Cullen_

**A/N: As you might have seen in the summary this will include some of my real personal life in it, so when I mentioned the thing about the Scotts of checking the hwk, I really mean it cause my parents still do that with my sister but not to me thankfully!**

**XX, Lizzie Swan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome…..home?**

Esme POV

So I was ready to leave but I was really nervous about the idea of leaving my family in hands of other mother. Were they going to behave correctly? But I stopped thinking of it when I heard all of my kids come to leave my bags and to tell goodbye

-We're gonna miss you all- Nessie said as she smiled

-I know you will so please do what we told you and always be polite

-Sure, sure-Jacob said as he placed some bags in the back of the car

The producer approached to us and told the kids they shall leave and they could return by 4 p.m when the mother was back. I went into the limo and waved goodbye through the window. Now it was it, the time where everything will show off and in national TV!

Alice POV

"Brothers and sisters reunion!" I yelled as soon as we got inside the house and later I spoke "So according to Carlisle's orders we should not go around and come directly from school but I have to take Georgie get new rain boots and I have to go shop for stuff so we meet in the parking lot after lunch to take the cars and there's no way back fine?"

-OK- they all said and we went to school.

_Vision:_

_There was a dark brown haired woman coming into the house with the camera man and they began wandering around the house looking the rooms and finding stuff she stays looking carefully through the living and she begins reading about us_

_-They date each other? This will surely change._

_End of the vision_

Sh**t! Now she might just forbid it!We have to never allow that to happen not even if it was for a week and I swear as my name is Alice Cullen that I wouldn't let her forbid me date Jazzy! So as soon as we met in the parking lot I took Rose car and Georgie with Rose came with me for the mini shopping trip and commented them about my vision.

Juliet POV:

I hugged my sons and waved them goodbye as I left in the limo. They drove me towards the airport where I took a flight to Seattle and later a flight to Port Angeles where later I took a limo towards Forks apparently. Later we drove through a long way until we got to stop in a huge house and not just huge, it looked more like a mansion! Even the camera man was shocked at it! So we opened the door of the house and got in. Now only the living room was as big as the first floor of my house and it had all sorts of video gaming systems ever created ad more games than a game store including huge plasma. Definitely this family did have lots of money and really spoiled kids. We walked around the house and before we got to the second floor I picked the handbook and we kept going around. In the second floor hall we saw there were three rooms. I entered to one and saw a real mess of clothes all around the room and stuff of the Civil war hanging on the walls in special boxes. I searched in the handbook to see who this room might belong to and I guess this one was from Alice and Jasper.

I got out of the room and entered to the next room and saw several sketches in a table as well as some books in shelves. And after looking around I supposed this was Georgina's room and besides there was a nice poster in the wall where the table as that said "Georgie's drawing shop". I walked away and got to the next room. It was a little messy and it had a huge bed as well as the other rooms and some stuff in the floor. By checking a picture in the night table I guessed this one was Emmett and Rosalie's place. Later I went upstairs and saw four doors. I opened the one on the right corner and saw another huge bed and walked inside. Now this kid did have music! Shelves and shelves covered with CDs. Had he ever finished hearing them all? There was a not so big picture in the wall and I assumed that one was Edward and Bella's room. Later I walked and saw a room with two beds. One had pink covers and the other one had brown covers. One had on the top of the bed a sign that said Jacob and the other one said Renesmee. So mystery solved about which room was.

Before going down again I checked the last two rooms. One had a huge bed as all and had various pics of a happy couple I many different places. I was sure this one was Carlisle and Esme room. Later I saw what I guess was the guests room and had a king sized bed too. I went downstairs and opened again another door and this time I saw the garage. Those were fancy cars!There was a black Aston Martin (Edward), a red Ferrari (Bella), a yellow Porsche (Alice), a grey Jeep (Emmett), a Ducati motorcycle (Jasper), a red Audi A3 with removable roof (Georgie) and there was space for about 2 more cars. After it I went to the living room and waited for everyone to come.

Georgie POV:

After shopping for quite a while and finding new rain boots this time Yves Saint Laurent we went home. I was so happy with my new boots and they were really pretty! So quite a while later we finally got home and I was so thrilled to see the new mother! I got out of the car and saw a lady standing in the door. She seemed really nice! Later to come was Edward's car with Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, Bella and Jake and Carlisle's car. He didn't seem very happy as soon as he saw Alice pull the shopping bags out of the car though. We walked towards the entrance and Carlisle introduced himself and us:

-Hi I'm Carlisle and this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Georgina, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob.

She just said "Hi I'm Juliet pleasure meeting you guys!"

We all walked in and saw an angry Carlisle watching us. He just said trying to control may be his anger:

-I told you not to go anywhere but here after school and as it seems you went shopping

-Well Georgie needed new rain boots after she spoiled last ones and it was certainly an emergency considering it might rain tomorrow according to the weather man-Alice said with a big grin as she checked what she shopped.

-But I see more than new rain boots-Carlisle said still mad

-Well how 'bout if we just go to do our stuff?-I said smiling and going upstairs to my room

-Sure go ahead-Carlisle said and sat down to read his huge book of medicine.

**A/N:Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been in a Un model and its hard to work on it :'( Besides my sooo sincere apologies that this chapter is not as god but in the next update gonna make it perfect!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for updating this late, but I've been in exam week and I haven't been able to update recently. So the prank done in this chapter happened several months ago while I was with some friends and this prank was done on a friend so enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: Hello and welcome to the Prank Zone

Emmett's POV

The new mother seemed nice but I wanted to see now happy and nice she was after pushing several buttons so after Georgie went upstairs I followed her. She entered to her room and I went quickly inside and said in a low voice tone

-Wanna play a little innocent prank on someone?

-Sure! As long it doesn't include me and Red Bull-she grinned

-Yeah sure, the only thing we need is your hair dye-I winked and she took me towards her bathroom

Georgie has had all known hair colors at least once and she kept various leftovers of it after she got bored of doing it and when she opened the cabinet doors I saw the leftovers of orange hair color and I picked it up.

-So what are we supposed to do with the hair dye?-She smiled and I saw Alice approaching

-Cool prank guys but why didn't you included me!-Alice pouted

-Fine you're in it, but don't tell anyone anything!-I accepted while heading to Juliet's bathroom

I poured some hair dye in the shampoo bottle and conditioner bottle while Georgie watched out if someone was approaching. Alice left the bottle where it was and we heard Carlisle coming upstairs with Juliet so we ran at human speed towards the nearest room which was Alice and Jasper's.

-It's gonna be hilarious when she looks her hair after taking the shower- Alice giggled as we hid in her wardrobe.

We all giggled in victory while we heard Carlisle and Juliet talk.

-So this is your room Juliet- Carlisle said while showing her the room

-Ok thanks, I was just wondering if the room had private bathroom or not-Juliet said as she dropped her luggage

-Yes it's over there and it's stocked with everything you need- Carlisle said

-Thanks-Juliet said and we heard Carlisle stepping towards Alice's room and Georgie threw the bottle into one of Alice's bag

He entered the room and opened the closet door and caught the three of us in the wardrobe and said with a mad tone

-Whichever prank you're planning to pull on the new mother is completely forbidden so I hope you really aren't minding something

-Oh come on Carlisle-Alice said smiling- We're gonna behave as angels

And the three of us nodded our heads and smiled

-Ok- He said as he left and we got out of the wardrobe

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Alice's POV

We "woke up" at 5 am and I went to change my clothes when I heard Georgie and Emmett approach already changed their clothes and ready for school. They grinned at the door of my wardrobe and before they made the typical question of the pranks that was "When is it gonna happen?" I answered

-She's gonna figure it out in like 10 minutes- I said and they both began giggling

_Vision_

_Carlisle stepped inside Juliet's room and asked her for the shampoo bottle that we knew it had the hair dye. He took it to his room and came out of the shower with orange hair and screamed "Emmett, Georgina and Alice Cullen! You'd better have a good explanation and solution for this!"_

_End of the vision_

I immediately said- Guys we have to prevent Carlisle of picking Juliet's shampoo bottle!

-Why?-They pouted

-Because Carlisle is gonna pick it up and use it!

We began to think in some kind of plan when we heard Carlisle approaching to Juliet's room and we just acted

-Hey good morning dad!-Emmett said with his booming voice and Georgie tried to skip inside Juliet's room when Carlisle gave her a mad look and she went besides Emmett

-Yeah good morning dad-she smiled and asked- Do you need anything?

-Well I was gonna go pick up the shampoo bottle in Juliet's room cause mine just finished-Carlisle said

-Maybe I can give you mine!-Emmet boomed again

-No thanks son just go downstairs and breakfast now ok? - Carlisle said pointing the stairs

-I'm sure it can wait a little while- Alice said

Carlisle got now angry and said: It's an order guys so go now.

We couldn't let it happen but Carlisle was already mad and nothing could make him change his mind so we resigned to receive the upcoming punishment if there was any cause Carlisle already headed to search for the shampoo bottle and already went to his room to take a bath. We went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Jake laughing and Emmett growled at him while we took our seats and waited for the punishment.

Carlisle's POV

After getting the shampoo and took a fast shower. I soon got out of the bathroom and changed myself when I turned around to face the mirror in order to make put my tie and saw my hair orange!Now I know why those guys were so weird this morning! I was so mad at this that I just yelled their names "EMMETT, GEORGINA, ALICE!You'd better have a good explanation and solution for this"

I heard them sigh and come upstairs while I saw Juliet approach towards me still in pj. They all lined up in front of me and had a guilty expression in their face and they mumbled "Sorry dad!"

Juliet immediately noticed what happened and if I was really mad at them, she was ten times angrier than me. She said, well actually yelled to them:

-Kids what you just did it's completely unacceptable! You'd better go now to each one of your rooms and think about this! It's a complete immature act what you did!

-She's right but before you go I'll add something more-I took a breath and continued- Emmett and Georgie since you already finished school you'll stay the whole day here inside the house and Alice you'll not shop for the next two days.

They just sighed and went to their rooms while I was figuring a way to get the hair dye out before my shift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's my life!...It's a morning in Hell!

Georgie's POV

This was definitely going to be a long and terrible day! All 24 hours trapped in the whichever-number-of-walls! And today it was going to be a lightning storm! I just sat down in my desk and began to paint. At least this is what I could do today. Jasper as always was mad in the library reading a Civil War book. Rosalie was out shopping and Jacob was out in La Push. The only ones remaining in the house were Emmett, Renesmee, Juliet and me. Completely NOT fair! I was finishing my draft I left last night when Emmett boomed in my room and showed me my favourite video game. It was a Guitar Hero one with the "It's my life" song in it and I took him immediately to the game room and threw him one of the guitars of the Wii. I turned the TV on and put the volume loud enough for the whole house to hear it. And we began to play it. We both began to yell the chorus and to sing along. This is definitely my life!

Juliet's POV

I was finishing the grammar explanation Esme had planned for that day with Renesmee. The house was too calmed and in here it felt too weird. Renesmee picked Romeo and Juliet and began reading it when I heard someone playing some kind of game really loud. I approached to the game room and saw Georgina with Emmett playing a song of Bon Jovi and yelling the lyrics. I realized that with those two here it was going to be impossible not get insane before the rule change. How did the mother could allow this to happen? I got to the TV and before the song ended I turned the volume at least half of the one it was. They both paused the game and said "HEY! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

-At least do it in a more reasonable volume, Renesmee is trying to read.

-Oh come on! Nessie reads perfectly with that volume- Emmett pouted as Georgina wanted to raise the TV volume but I unplugged the TV.

-Have a little respect kids with your brothers who are trying to read-I said the most calmed as I could when Jasper stormed in the room and grabbed another guitar, plugged the TV and placed the song to be played again.

This was definitely a morning in Hell. They began to play again and this time it was 3 guitars! Ten times louder and Renesmee appeared and began to cheer them! I was amused and just begging for mercy!

Carlisle's POV

After this morning prank Rosalie told me the hair dye would take about two days to fade away. One of the residents assigned to work today with me giggled and I just told him that my kids played a prank on me and he laughed maybe as he never did before. Even the surgery chief began to laugh when he saw my hair. I wanted to disappear, fade away or something! I couldn't realize how bugging one of Emmett and Georgie's pranks was until today. I only hope they're not playing one this moment in the new mother.

Esme's POV

After arriving yesterday to this home in New York I saw how everything worked and today was the first day I was going to put it in play. After making the breakfast to the kids and taking them to school I headed to the grocery store to buy all that was missing. And after it I had to go to the gym. In the gym everyone looked me kind of weird maybe asking themselves what I was doing there. After the routine I walked to a nearby store to buy flowers and I saw this very particular and familiar face. It looked like Alice, but what could she be doing in New York, I mean she must be at school now. That's when I received a call to my cell phone from the kids' school asking me to drop by. I grabbed my car and drove towards the school.

After walking towards the reception where they told me Amanda was in the nurse station I hurried over there. Amanda apparently rolled down the stairway and her leg was broken. This remembered me so much of Bella and I realized I missed my family too much. I took Amanda towards the hospital and we were in the waiting room when she told me

-Are you going to call now to my father?

-Dear I have to do it because you clearly have a bone break and they'll have to cast your leg-I hugged her softly.

-Have your sons and daughters had any injury like this one?

-Well Jacob has, the rest of them are reasonably careful, though they're always running around and breaking stuff.

-My mom would punish us for weeks if we break something- She smiled and they made us go with the doctor that would help her.

While they were casting her leg I heard my cell ring and I checked to see the message. The text was a picture of this morning taken by Edward of my dearest Carlisle with the hair orange! I giggled when I saw the picture and underneath he wrote _Emmett, Georgie and Alice were the minders of this one and its worth to keep the pic._

I saw that the casting was over and I took Amanda back home. On the ride she said:

-What was so funny today in the hospital?

-Three of my sons played a prank on my husband God know why- I laughed slightly thinking on Emmett, Georgie and Alice who were the ones who would push Carlisle's buttons.

-And what did they do?

-Dyed his hair orange-I passed her my cell phone and she began to laugh too and she later asked me to see pictures of my sons and daughters and I agreed.

She pointed towards Edward and asked who is he and I told her he was Edward. And we kept talking about them and she laughed loudly after I told her the whole set of pranks they have played in each other. Maybe these 2 weeks would be better than I expected.

**A/N: Merry Christmas!Well just in case I don't update more before Christmas. This chapter's morning in hell is especially dedicated to my mother! The morning in hell you saw happened when we went with one family of friends in the beach and we got grounded after getting too late home. Then, in the morning we were bored to death and we did what we did...Thanks for reading this chapter and please read my new fic called "With open heart" that I'm posting now.**

**XX, Lizzie Swan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year to ALL of you! Hope you enjoy this New Year and good things happen. Well my super sincere apologies for the late update but life situations…and some medical checks…and a really long story about why I didn't do it yet didn't allow me to do it. Here's the new one and the event in this chapter happened in the hacienda of one of my many uncles. Believe me it sucks! And we had to be grounded for a month because of it.**

**Chapter 6: YOU LOST WHO?**

Juliet's POV:

How could the mother stand this life without going for at least once to a psychiatric centre? I am here for 3 days and this is worse than any imaginable curse! The kids stayed playing with the Wii guitars for about 3 hours after and in the night when Carlisle arrived they played truth or dare. The whole house turned upside down with their dares. One dare involved burning one of Alice's dresses and she ran behind Emmett for about 10 minutes. There's no problem on doing it, the thing is when Alice began yelling at him. I'm sure that her pitch level could break the windows in the house! Another dare involved Emmett and Georgina. They had to stay under the rain for ten minutes. The thing about it was that they had to do it in underwear. I hope those 2 didn't catch a cold because I don't want something else to turn me into an insane woman. So when they came in after it, they were all covered in mud. Why did they return that dirty? Because they began to play mud war in the garden. Carlisle didn't even say a word! He began to laugh with the rest of the kids and later he hosed them until they were clean. That night I was sleeping when by 3 a.m. in the morning Georgina screamed. Apparently Emmett placed in her room some kind of scary thing and she woke up God knows why at that hour and got scared. She couldn't fall asleep again so she began to watch TV. And now I'm awake its 3 p.m. and I'm waiting for Emmett, Jasper and Georgina to come from playing hide and seek in the woods. Jacob is in the Indian reservation of the area with some friends. And the rest of them are returning from school.

I was about to open one book I brought with me here when I heard the kids come back home. I was evidently Emmett and the gang who went for a Hide and Seek round in the forest. When they came inside though, I only saw two of them and the missing one was Emmett. Jasper and Georgina were talking and laughing when I approached to them to ask where Emmett was. They both shrugged their shoulders like telling they didn't know where he was. I immediately felt panic. I couldn't lose one of them not only because of what might happen later with the mother, but because I heard it was bear season and he could easily get killed by one. I asked them again and the first one to answer was Jasper:

-We were playing and we were in the third round and well Emmett got mad because Georgie and I found him both rounds first, so he began to get deeper in the woods.

-And we later told him it was dangerous to get deeper in the woods but he was mad and he kept walking away- she paused and shrugged again his shoulders- And later we lost his trail.

I ran immediately to the phone and called to the police. Soon after it there were cops in the house asking Jasper, Georgina and me about it. And later they went to the woods again. He chief of police, Chief Swan, stayed in the house in case anything happened. Though he was talking with Jasper and Georgina as if they were old friends. Later when the guys came back from school and Rosalie from another shopping trip, they also talked freely with the chief. They even joked! And time began to flow slowly while my preoccupations of it ran through my head.

A while later Jasper and Georgina went to the woods in search of Emmett too after I told them his brother couldn't be lost in such a big place like a forest.

Emmett's POV

Why did they found me so easily? It's not fair! I realized my run had led me to Port Angeles because I began to see the houses near to me. I was far enough so I began the return. I arrived to the entrance of Forks and began to walk in the edge of the highway. I was in front of the Police Station when one cop took me inside the place. He asked me several questions and made me get inside the police car. On the drive he told me I had been lost for about 6 hours and that one woman called the station for help. I later realized that it was about to be 6 p.m. and that I've been away for a huge while.

We pulled in front of the house and the cop knocked the door. Juliet ran towards the door and the cop began as a recording machine immediately after Juliet saw it all

-Hello Ma'am I found your son Emmett Cullen in the edge of the highway and since it was reported missing I brought him right here.

-Thanks sir.

The cop left and Juliet began to yell at me. To make it fast, I didn't pay attention to anything she said. The only thing I noticed it was that neither Jasper nor Georgie were in the house. Before she continued I interrupted her by asking.

-Where's Jasper and Georgie?

She placed a surprise face and said: They're searching for you in the woods and now we have to go search for them.

All of us laughed and Juliet got now really mad and she yelled at all of us to go get flashlights and wait for Carlisle to later go search for them. This woman should go easy. Tracking Jasper is easy and tracking Georgie was even easier. You just had to be relaxed and ready to get really deep in the forest. Carlisle got back home and Juliet told him all. He gave me his face that meant "You did it really?" And later we all went inside the forest.

Juliet's POV

Couldn't it be worse! Now were in the middle of the forest, its late in the night, there's no phone signal to call neither both of them and besides Georgie left her cell phone in the kitchen this afternoon. Now there wasn't 1 kid lost, there were 2 lost because of that one kid. I checked my watch and it was 12 p.m. and both of them didn't give any kind of signal. The search was planned to be in couples and with one flashlight per couple. I was couple with Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were another one, Edward and Bella same, and even Renesmee and Jacob came to search for this two. And now to put it worse, it began to rain. We reached what it seemed a prairie and we found Jasper and Georgina sat down in the middle of it talking. Can anyone believe it! After all the stress it was to search for them on the place we were both little rascals were talking freely and relaxed on a prairie! They both later saw us and they approached to us. Emmett gave a huge bear hug to Georgina and clapped hi-5 with Jasper.

-Can someone explain me what were you two doing here?

Georgina spoke first: Well we got tired of searching and we found the prairie and thought if Emmett wanted to come back home he'll have to come through here no matter what because it's part of the trail.

Later Jasper continued: So we sat down in the prairie and began to talk or do anything until he would show up and later we realized it was late and you guys appeared.

We all got home quietly and Carlisle had a word with the guys in the studio. While by my side I knew any kind of grounding was useless, I just surrendered and went to sleep.

A/N: And that's it! Well like it or hate it? Please review if you want… :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:My dearest readers!You'll never believe what I've been through all this time!My really sincere apologies to all of you! Here's the new chapter which actually features one of the weirdest life story 'bout me. This story happened in our class trip to Galapagos and it was parent-free, actually just 2 moms agreed to come with us, so it went way crazy sometimes. Enjoy it!**

**XX,Lizzie Bella Swan**

_Disclaimer:I don´t really own Twilight neither Wife Swap, only I own Juliet and Georgina._

**Chapter 7: God save my sanity!**

Georgina's POV:

So now Carlisle took us to the studio and with his super serious face sat down in his chair and we took a seat in the other chairs around. He just said: Talk in order and one at a time. I began to tell it all from my point of view. At first we went hunting, and it all ended pretty well; later we decided to really play hide and seek. It's very easy to find Emmett but Jasper at least for me its way too hard. So we found him three times in a row and he got mad and ran away. And Juliet told Carlisle the rest. Emmett also told his point of view as well as Jasper. At last we all ended laughing and Carlisle didn't punish us at all, instead he said we should at least try to stop pushing Juliet's buttons. Pretty much a happy ending.

Juliet's POV:

I got ready to sleep and I was about to go to sleep when I saw that little notebook I left the first day in the night table. I remembered that the rule change was just three days away and that I didn't have figure out several rules to place. But now I was really sure what I was to purpose for rules. And the first thing to control was Emmett and Georgina and if I had to capture them in a little box to keep them obeying orders, I would do it and perfectly willing. I was writing several rules in the notebook when I heard some laughs around the house. I walked out my room and I saw the kids wondering around. The girls were in some kind of really sexy Victoria's Secret pajamas except for Renesmee who had a nice Marie cat pajama and the guys were in boxers.

-What's going on over there?-I said as I walked outside my room.

-Well, it's snowing and Carlisle called to the school and they said there would be no school tomorrow- Alice said thrilled with the idea.

-Yeah and well tonight we just asked Carlisle if we could stay up until really late and he let us stay until whichever hour.-Georgina said with an Elmo bear in one of her hands.

One thing I always about Georgina and Emmett was if they never grew older and more mature than a five years old kid, cause they were always messing it up. I think I really took too long figuring this out, because as soon as I stopped thinking about it, the kids were running around the house playing tag with a ball. I waited five minutes before screaming:

-EVERYONE STOP!

They all stopped and Emmett began to pout about quitting the game. If I at least wanted to leave this home with some sanity, I had to let them play something inoffensive and that they all enjoyed. Suddenly I remembered a game my kids used to play and it was very simple. All of them picked some sound of an animal and later in a dark room they would reproduce the sounds of the animal they picked until all of the kids were found. And the first one to be found was the one to search later.

-Kids, how about if I suggest a nice game you can play and it's really nice.

-Speak now ma'am-Emmett said reuniting them all around me. I explained them all the game and they picked Alice's wardrobe to play.

~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~

They've been playing perfectly the game until Emmett yelled "It's not fair." I had been asleep maybe for 2 hours when the booming voice woke me up. I checked the clock and it was 2 a.m. God I wanted just to sleep! I walked towards them to ask them about the problem and everyone was making such a loud noise.

-Yes it is fair!It counts!-Emmett said pouting around.

-Emmett then it would count to say purrrrr I'm a butterfly!.- Georgina said getting out of the wardrobe.

-Of course not, cause moo I'm a fish does count, its unique!- Emmett pouted again and Rosalie hit his back of the head.

-Emmett dear, I love you a lot, but where did you leave your neurons?-Rose said as she looked at Emmett.

-They're here sweetie-He said pointing to his head.

-I'm bored again- Jasper said walking with Alice.

-I know what we can all play…-Edward said pulling all of them towards the gaming area.

And just as they did some days ago they began to play Rock band. I tried to sleep but it was way impossible. It was 4 a.m. when another fight began. This time was to define in which team would Renesmee play. Jasper was the head of the boys team and Rosalie was the head of the girls team. They all began to make such a loud discussion and it now had to be defined by which of the team captains won a fight. They all went to the garden to fight. I had to mention it was snowing and it was 4 a.m. so it was really cold, but yet they all went outside in pjs to fight. I hope none of them gets sick because I don't want to picture that. After like being for an hour outside they decided to divide in boys team and girls team and play snow ball fight. Isn't it great, is it? Carlisle soon woke up to get ready for the shift and peeked at the window to see the kids. That looked like a tough fight because all of them were throwing balls at everyone.

-Soon they'll get tired and it will all begin again.-I said as I watched Carlisle approach to me.

-Actually as soon as sun rises, I bet the girls will go shopping for winter clothes and the boys will play hockey in the frozen pool.

-This is already a long day.-I said as I walked towards my room to get some sleep.

**A/N: Liked it? Well little explanation about this chapter, the night I told you about was like that except for the snow ball fight, that was from a cousin. Please review and see you soon!^^**


End file.
